The Oceans Odyssey
by camp lazlo1232
Summary: Gaz is off to the coast for some relaxing family time...how disgusting. but what happens when she meets someone she doesn't expect to see. Very Gaz/Zim story. my first Zim story, but definitely not my first romance story. reviews would be awesome! chap6
1. Chapter 1: worrying About Nothing

**Welcome to my first Invader Zim story. I usually do stories for mostly Billy and Mandy. But when I thought of this story plot it just had to be a ZAGAR story. It couldn't be done anywhere else. If you enjoy this story I will guarantee you will enjoy My Billy And Mandy stories. **

**Chapter one: Worrying About Nothing**

Some say fate is your choice, and that you have the power to choose what you do at all times in your life. Whoever told you that was lying. Because if she were given a choice, she wouldn't be here in his arms…but she didn't have a choice…love is a funny thing…

Gaz shuffled around in the back seat of the car. Roaming countryside passed by, but Gaz didn't gaze out to see its simple beauty. Instead she just gazed down at her video game. She didn't want to come on this stupid trip. But her father insisted that this was a family matter.

'Dad, really' Dib argued 'we could be doing better things with this time'

'Nonsense son' Gazes father said, not looking away from the road for a second 'I read this was one of the best stress relievers. And the doctor said that's what you need'

'I'm not stressed!' he yelled, twitching slightly.

This made Gaz muffle a laugh under her breath. Because the whole reason they were on this trip was because of Dib's spectacular breakdown.

He was at school and, of course, he was in mid argument with Zim. Except this one was slightly more heated then normal. It was in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see and neither Zim nor Dib were holding back. They both ranted about some pointless argument until Zim finally stormed off. Dib had a mini rant to himself, then collapsed in the middle of the cafeteria.

Gaz found the whole thing to be completely ridiculous. She didn't understand why someone would cause such a fuss as to faint on the ground from stress. As long as she had her game slave, she was happy.

As she thought this she noticed he battery symbol in the corner of the screen was flashing, indicating that the battery was about to die. She sighed and began to rummage around in the carry bag at her feet. She was slightly annoyed to discover the batteries weren't in her carry bag.

"They must be in the other bag" she thought. She reached across the back seat and began to rummage through it.

Slowly she began to worry. No matter how much she rummaged through the bag, she couldn't find the batteries. She started panicking slightly and she began to search all around the car for the spare batteries.

Her game started to beep, indicating it was on the verge of dying

"Where are they!" she screamed in her head

'What are you looking for Gaz' her father asked

'The spare batteries dad, I need them now!' she ordered.

'Hmm' the professor said, rubbing his chin with one hand 'I don't remember you packing them'. Gaz buried her head in her hand as she scanned her memory, realizing she didn't pack them. The game slave made a clicking sound, and then turned off. Gaz sighed

'I guess you'll just have to…enjoy nature on this trip then' Dib said with sass

'I'm sorry daughter' her dad said 'I know how much you hate reality'

'Neither of you talk to me' she ordered. Dib just laughed to himself. Gaz looked out the window for what seemed like the first time since they left the city.

They had been driving for a few hours now and they were close to their destination. Gaz remembered they went their when she was a very little girl. She was too small to remember any of it though. So in some ways she was eager to see it again.

It was a small ocean town called Madison bay, with a population of about eight thousand. It was a small town, but that was why they were going there. For the peace and quiet.

'Its just over the Hill kids' Gazes dad said. She leaned in her seat to look out the front window, seeing a hill rising in front of them, a road winding up the middle of it.

The car rose over the crest and suddenly the whole town came into view. Gaz looked on, slightly impressed. There was a bridge that signified the start of the town, hanging over a crystal clear flowing river. The river flowed downstream to a lake, and flowed in from the ocean on the horizon. There was a long break wall of rocks that stopped the ocean from flowing into the bay except for one area where the rock wall broke to allow the water to flow through into the river. On the other side of the river sat a small town on a small hill, right on the edge of the water.

'Wow' Dib said slowly, obviously taking in the scenery as Gaz herself was. He wound his window down and the car filled with the smell of the ocean. From where they were Gaz could just see waves crashing against certain the tips of the rock wall. This was something she wanted to see most of all in this bay.

The car drove down and across the bridge.

'So son' Gazes father began 'what do you know about fishing?'

'I told you dad, I don't know anything about fishing, because it's not interesting for me'

'Oh it will be son' he reassured. Dib just huffed

'Add what about you Gaz' her dad continued 'you know you can join us if you want'

'I'll do my own thing thank you' she said quickly. She had no intentions to spend the whole holiday standing on a beach with a fishing rod, just standing there for hours on end.

'Suit yourself' her dad said 'now dib, The first rule of fishing is patience'

He continued to talk but Gaz stopped listening to look back out the window. She looked around at the shops they passed, looking for a store she could get some batteries at. She would probably spend most the time in the holiday park they were going to stay at, playing her game slave

They turned into the Madison holiday park.

'What lot are we looking for?' her dad asked. Dib pulled the key out of his pocket and read what was written on the key tag

'House twelve in lot B' he said

'Ah now I remember, it's been too long since I've been here'

They drove around the park for a while until finally the car pulled up next to a small beach house. Gaz quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. As soon as she stepped out of the car she felt that she was near the beach. The smell in the air, the seagulls flying above and even the feel of the grass between her toes reminded her of the sea.

She looked around at her surroundings. The park consisted of small houses spaced far apart from each other with only grass and small dirt paths to separate them. Kids ran around playing and the clotheslines, lined with wet swimmers and towels blew in the soft wind. She knew that of somewhere there was probably a pool and other things. But from where she was standing all she could see were the small beach houses.

'Gaz' her brother said 'c'mon and bring your stuff inside'. She turned and walked to the car, grabbing her carry bag and her actual bag. She lugged them up the two steps and onto the small deck, then through the front door.

The house was very simple on the inside. It pretty much had a small living room, one bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was nothing exceedingly luxurious. It was apparent that you didn't come here to stay in the house the whole time; you came to go to the beach.

'Hey dad' Gaz began to talk. Her dad stopped putting food into the pantry to look at her

'Yes daughter'

'Are there any good swimming beaches here?'

'Yes there is' he began as he resumed packing the pantry 'there is a good one just down a small path at the back of the holiday park. But the best one is just north of the break wall. That's the popular one with all the good waves'

'Okay' she said slowly. She considered going for a walk to the first beach as she sat down on the couch. Dib sat down next to her and she shuffled away from him a bit.

'So what do you intend to do if your not going to fish with me and dad?' Dib asked. Gaz looked at him and forced out a sisterly smile. She knew that even though Dib was a crazy paranormal investigator, and they both came from a somewhat dysfunctional family, through it all he still acted like an older brother to her. And though she would never admit it to him or anyone for that matter, she liked him when he acted this way.

'I will probably stay here and play my game for most of the time' she said

'Aren't you at least going to go out, to the beach maybe?'

'Possibly' she said vaguely

'Son' Gazes dad almost yelled 'get your boots out of your bag and get ready to go. I'll grab the fishing rods from the car and set them up' Dib yelped

'Already' he said, but his dad was already out the door. He sighed loudly 'I don't see why he's so eager to go fishing. I don't feel that stressed'

'I don't think its all about you being stressed' Gaz said suddenly 'though you are very stressed'. Dib looked at her with slated eyes, but let the remark go by

'What else is there then?' Dib asked

'I think he just wants to go fishing with you. Isn't that a thing fathers and sons do?'

Dib looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly

'I know' he said. Gaz just looked at him funny 'I just, really don't know how to fish at all'

Gaz laughed softly and Dib Growled at her

'Are you ready son' the Professor said as he appeared at the door suddenly. Dib sighed

'I guess so dad' he said as he got up

'Now if you need anything Gaz just call my cell' her dad said 'and if you leave the house lock it up and take the spare key'

'Yeah yeah' she said unenthusiastically

'We'll be back by dinner time' he said

'Dinner time!' Dib Shouted. But before he could protest he was dragged out of the house, leaving Gaz to herself.

She sat and watched the television for quite a while, but nothing was really on. In fact she spent more time watching the fan spin slowly. It was a hot day.

"Almost perfect for a swim" she thought to herself "but I can't be bothered going swimming"

Finally she decided to go half and half and decided to go for a walk around town to see what she could find. She put on her sandals and closed the door behind her. The smell of salt water was refreshing and she stood for a few seconds, taking a few deep breaths until she finally set off for the entrance of the park.

The park was littered with small winding dirt paths that ran to various houses and other buildings and Gaz followed the path she remembered from the car trip in.

**Well…I know nothing really…happened, in this chapter. But the next chapter will kick everything off. Shouldn't be too long. Please review. If you do I will love you forever…**


	2. Chapter 2: What You Least Expect

**Well I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Probably because nothing really happened in it. I'm hoping the review count goes up for this chapter. Because now all the stuff begins**

**Chapter Two: What You Least Expect**

Gaz woke suddenly. Above her all she saw was the fan spinning slowly. She groaned and wiped the thin layer of sweat off her brow. She had fallen asleep on the couch, reading a book titled "Evil In Its Entirety".

She looked across the room to the digital clock sitting on the tv cabinet to see the time was four thirty.

She had slept for four and a half hours. She rolled over and chuckled slightly

"well" she thought "this is a relaxation holiday"

After a while she got up and walked across to the window. Looking outside it she saw the sun was still up and the day still seemed peaceful and warm. So she decided she needed to go for a walk.

She grabbed the spare key and took a step outside, closing the door behind her. She headed off down the small dirt path and towards the calm beach her dad had told her about a few hours ago. She looked around as she walked through the holiday park. From where she was in the somewhat large park, all she could see was small beach houses spaced far apart, small paths running up to each one. There were a few kids running about and the occasional car would drive by. But other then that it was quite tranquil.

She had walked for no more then five minutes until she saw the sand bank that hid the beach. She could just hear the sounds of small waves crashing on the shore and slowly the path had turned from dirt to sand. She was a little further away from the houses then before.

'Girl thing!' a piercing and demanding voice toned suddenly from behind Gaz. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, a little frightened by the sudden voice. Though fear was quickly replaced by curiosity as she realized the voice was…familiar.

Slowly she began to turn around

'I need to know' the boy's voice said

Finally Gazes eyes landed on the boys face…and they widened with disbelief

'What do you-' the boy stopped in mid sentence, obviously noticing who Gaz was. They stood looking at each other for what seemed like a very long time. Both of them were too shocked to move. They both knew what this meant and they both couldn't bring themselves to talk.

Gaz slowly built up the courage to speak until it was welling up inside her. So she let it out in one word

'You!' they both yelled simultaneously.

'What are you doing here Zim?' She demanded

'that's my question Gaz' he shouted back 'are you following me. Waiting until I'm at my weakest to strike at my very core?'. Gaz mealy buried her hand into her hair and ran it through it.

'Zim you'll ruin everything' she whined. And it was true. If Dib found out that Zim was here he would spend all of his time chasing after him and they would never leave because Dib would probably end up having another breakdown. Finally she snapped

'Why are you here?' she asked, emphasizing the word "are".

'Why do care' he asked. Gaz just stared at him. He flinched slightly, and then continued 'well if you must know. I was in my lab working on my equipment to analyze normal human behavior and appropriately disguise my base'

-Flashback-

Zim was in his lab. He had a laser screw driver in his hand and was just finishing the adjustments to his master computer. He popped his head put from under the desk and looked at the computer.

'There computer, repair status?' Zim commanded

'Upgrade complete' the computer echoed

'Excellent' Zim grinned 'computer, analyze home base'

'Home base human camouflage analyzed, five errors discovered, commencing repairs'.

'It works perfectly Gir' Zim said to his mechanical pet 'Computer. Analyze me and identify humanity flaws.

'Analyzing' the computer toned. There was a momentary pause. Then suddenly reds lights started flashing all through the lab and sirens whaled throughout the base. The computer suddenly started flashing in bright words across the large screen, the words "extreme flaw".

'Extreme flaw detected'

'What' Zim panicked 'what is this flaw?'

'Subject is under too much stress, repairing flaw'

'I am not stressed; you must be wring compu- ah!' Zim was cut off as the platform he stood on suddenly flew of and down the base. It flew straight into the hanger and flicked Zim off, landing him perfectly in his voot cruiser.

'Computer!' Zim Yelled 'I demand an explanation'

'Repair assessment completed. Convincing camouflage requires target to be under maxim levels of thirty percent stress' the voice tolled from the speakers in the voot cruiser

'I told you computer. Irkins do not feel stress. We live for complication'

'Analysis determines needs for relaxation, location acquired, imputing course'

'Computer!' Zim yelled in desperation 'where are you sending me?' A location popped up on the screen in front of him. he looked at it curiously.

'What strategic value does a small ocean town such as this one contain?'. But before the computer could answer his question the voot cruiser shot out of the base at incredible speed.

'CURSE YOU!!!' Zim cried as he flew away from his base

*

Gaz just stood before him. a small grin slowly crept its way on to her face as she looked at the green boy in his somewhat uniform.

It didn't suit the beach.

'And that's how I ended up here' he Explained. Gaz Started to chuckle lightly, until se was laughing outright. Zim just stared at her with evil eyes.

'Very well' he said sarcastically 'laugh away while you can'

Gazes hysteric laughter calmed down and she whipped a tear from her eyes

'Ah Zim' she said, still cooling down 'you crack me up'

And with that she walked away, back towards the beach.

'Hey!' Zim exclaimed. But Gaz just kept on walking. Zim ran up beside her and jumped in front of her 'where do you think your going'

'For a walk' Gaz Shrugged. Zim glared at her and she gave him a sly smile back

'Tell me human, where is your brother?' Zim ordered. Gaz huffed

'Not telling' she simply said, walking past him

'wha-' Zim exclaimed, confused. He quickly returned to her side and walked with her 'I order you to tell me'

'Zim' Gaz said in a slightly annoyed tone 'no matter how you ask or order…or beg. I wont tell you where he is'. Zim looked at her with confusion eyes.

'Why not?' he asked in a somewhat whiney voice.

Gaz stopped walking just as she reached the bottom of the sand bank, blocking the sea from view. she took a deep breath of the sea air and spoke

'We came here to get away from your stupid little quarrel' She said softly

'Stupid?' he squeaked

'So go and enjoy your holiday Zim and leave us alone'

'What can be enjoyed here?' Zim asked as Gaz started up the sand bank 'there is nothing to destroy, no places to conquer'

'What about relaxation?' Gaz asked. Zim huffed

'Irkens have no need for relaxation. We were bread for war'

The two of them finally reached the top of the bank and Gaz looked straight out. The sun hung above the horizon and the waves were calm. There was no-one on the small beach and this only added to the tranquility. The water was crystal clear with a slight blue tinge to it and just off in the distance there was a small island sitting alone in the ocean. Gaz was a little taken back by this view, though she didn't let it play out on her face. She slowly turned her head to look at Zim and saw that he had a slightly stunned look on his face as he looked out at the ocean. This made her smile.

She brushed past him, getting his attention

'Then I guess that stare you just held was some sort of, battle technique' she sassed. Zim looked at Gaz as she walked down the sand bank and onto the beach.

'I was just' Zim began, but trailed off. Gaz looked across at him as they walked along the beach

'You were what?' She questioned

'It's just that on our planet we don't have any oceans'

Gaz gave him a funny look; she wasn't sure what it meant.

'Well, what do you think of it?' She asked

'It's' he began

'Would you say…peaceful' She smiled. He looked at her for a second, then looked back out at the ocean

'It's pointless'

'Exactly' She quickly added 'there is no point to it' She sat down on the sand and looked out to the ocean. Zim looked down at her, then looked back out to the ocean

'There's nothing you need to do. Nothing to conquer nothing to kill' Gaz continued 'all you have to do is sit and enjoy it'

She looked up to him to see him staring out into the ocean, a puzzled look sprawled on his face. Slowly Gaz decided that trying to explain this to him was pointless. "Why am I even trying" she said to herself "it's not my problem if he doesn't get it. As long as he stays away from my brother and I get to eventually go home, I don't care one bit".

Finally she snapped

'Forget it' she said to the ground 'just leave my brother alone Zim'. She waited for an answer, but never got one. Instead all Zim did was sit down. She looked at the Alien as he continued to look out to the ocean, almost as if he were in a trance.

'I'll make you a deal Girl' Zim finally said. Gaz looked at him curiously, but let him continue 'It is clear that we are both here until me and your idiot brother are determined to be, not stressed'

'Yes' Gaz said slowly

'So' he said slowly 'what if I agreed to leave your bother alone for the duration of this trip…if you teach me to be…relaxed'

Gaz almost jumped back at his offer. This was a strange turn of events for Gaz. On the one hand this deal would mean that she might get home on time. But in the other hand she barley knew anything about this Alien. He was in the year above her, though his age was undeterminable.

Most of her instincts said no, but a small part of her, for reasons unknown, wanted this more then anything.

'Well' Zim said impatiently

'I' Gaz began, but all that followed was a gush of air escaping from her lungs. So she tried again

'I won't be your teacher' she said. She watched as Zims eye coverings reflected his disappointment

'Oh' he sighed

'Let me finish' She said 'I won't be your teacher. But that doesn't mean we can't just hang out together' Zim looked at her, slightly lost

'And hey' she continued 'if you learn a few things on the way. Well that wouldn't be all bad'

Gaz looked sideways at Zim and watched as a smile slowly grew across his face. She lazily held her hand out to him and he eagerly shook it

'Deal' they both said simultaneously.

Zim shot up to his feet, the sand ruffling under his feet

'Alright then. Shall we meet up at the time the sun rises?' Gaz chuckled

'Okay here's one lesson I will teach you' she said 'your on holiday, you can sleep in'

Zim looked at her with a puzzled face

'Sleep in what?' he asked. She just shook her head

'Ten' She said 'we'll meet up at ten'. Zim regained his smile quickly and looked down at her

'Very well. We will meet at the sand bank at ten'. And before Gaz could say anything he was gone.

She just smiled an odd smile and looked back out to the ocean, playing with the sand with her finger.

She was a little confused about what had just happened. Not so much on the arrangements they had made. But more as to why she made them. She would have been more then contempt to spend this holiday locked up in her house. So why did she just agree to spend the time with someone like Zim.

She flicked a chunk of sand in the air in frustration.

'What was I thinking?'

**There. All the arrangements have now been made. How will Gaz cope with spending time with this green man…and more importantly, why did she agree to it in the first place. I guess we'll find out In the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3: Love On The Rocks

**Sorry it took a while to update, time slipped through my hands on that one. Well…I would say something…but I don't have anything to say…OH, thanks for the reviews and stuff guys, keep it up. **

**Chapter Three: Love On The Rocks **

'You said it wasn't far human' Zim complained as he trailed behind Gaz. She had a long, flexible stick in her hands and she used it to whip things she passed, merely to block out Zims constant complaining.

'We're almost there' Gaz said with a quick glare over her shoulder.

She had decided when she woke up this morning that she wanted to go see the rock wall that separated the bay from the ocean. It was actually further away then she had thought. They had been walking the border of the bay for about half an hour now. The water in they bay however was a sight to see. It glistened delicately over the sand, its tiny little waves caressed the sandy shore and left small white bubbles on the sand.

She whipped the water with her flexible stick and watched the ripples disappear into the center of the large bay.

Suddenly the ground under Gaz's sandals turned from sand to asphalt. She looked up and saw she was in the beach car park.

The beach was just over a sand bank in front of her and to her right was the small sandy path that led along the rock wall towards the break where the ocean became the bay. From where she was she could see the wall of rock from the bay side. It seemed calm and peaceful. Only small waves hit the small section of beach just near the wall. But on the other side of the rock wall Gaz could hear the sound of ocean waves crashing against rock.

'Are we going?' Zim suddenly said, pulling Gaz out of her thoughts. He stood gesturing towards the path to the rocks. Gaz let a silly smile play across her face

'Alright then' she said with a hint of sarcasm. She joined up next to him and they headed of down the thin path.

The sand was loose and the two of them looked a bit silly as they tried to keep their footing. Luckily no-one else wandered along the rock wall to laugh at them. Gaz looked to her left as the path they followed steepened slightly. Suddenly the beach came into view on her left. It was a long, sunlit beach that stretched on for what seemed like forever. There were lots on people lined across the beach as they enjoyed the sun and the water. The waves were actually quite big. But at the same time they were great waves. People far out surfed the bigger waves and on the shore three or four men in bright orange surf suits watched for any signs of trouble.

'I don't see the attraction' Zim said out of the blue. Gaz just sighed

'Its actually quite enjoyable' she stated as they walked

'But that foolish human over there just got consumed by the ocean'. Gaz looked across to see a boy's head pop out of the water close to the shore. She giggled

'That's just it Zim' she said 'you try to ride the waves, and not get thrown under by the water'

'Hmm' was all he could say as he rubbed his chin. He seemed to be studying the ocean. Almost as though he was forming some sort of plan. Gaz's eyes narrowed and without warning she whipped him with her stick

'Ah!' Zim exclaimed 'what was that for?' Gaz just shrugged

'I felt like it' she said. Zim mumbled under his breath and Gaz giggled.

The waves that hit the wall of rock they walked along had slowly begun to grow fiercer. Not just on the ocean side, but also on the bay side, signifying that they were coming closer to the break in the wall. The sound of crashing waves had grown much louder and the smell of ocean water filled the air.

The end of the rock wall could be seen and on the other side of the bay Gaz could see the other side of the rock wall.

They had ocean on both sides of them now. To their left was the ocean leading to he beach. And to their right was the break in the wall that led into the bay. The rock wall was quite tall, so far that when Gaz looked down the edge she got chills.

'It would seem we have almost reached the peak' Zim said quite calmly. He had to elevate his voice slightly just to be heard over the sound of the waves.

There was a large crashing sound and then a large spray pelted over the wall. Gaz and Zim both flinched as a light spray hit them. Gaz felt the sea water enter her mouth and nose and she coughed once or twice. She looked over to Zim to see him wiping his clothes with his hands.

'Hey' she said curiously 'I thought water burned you?' she asked. He stopped wiping his clothes dry and looked at her

'Knowing I might be here for some time, I made some modifications to my suit'

'Oh' she said, almost disappointed.

She walked up right to the edge of the wall. There were a few rocks that towered just over her head, so she couldn't see out into the ocean.

"Well that was well designed" she thought to herself. She shook her head and slowly started to climb over the rocks.

'Uh, Gaz' Zim slowly said 'are you sure you should climb up there?'

'Oh, don't be a wimp' she said as she planted her foot firmly down on the highest rock. Carefully she stood straight up and when she was sure she had her footing, she looked out into the ocean.

What she saw almost overwhelmed her. The wind brushed through her hair, letting it flap about around her face. She looked out at the endless reach of the ocean. Something about the never ending horizon of water left her speechless.

She felt Zim climb up next to her and just as she thought, he stood motionless next to her.

The waves crashed on the rocks that flowed down below her. Occasionally a larger wave would hit the rocks and spray the pair with ocean water. But it didn't bother them much.

'Where does it end' Zim said suddenly, without looking away. Gaz chuckled under her breath

'A long way away Zim' she simply said. She looked over at him as he watched the ocean. His crude, fake hair didn't budge in the wind and spots of ocean water lined his fake eyes, making them look glassy.

For some reason Gaz felt weird as she looked at the green boy. Her hands began to fiddle with each other. For some reason she felt, stupid.

This made Gaz slightly angry.

'You're an idiot Zim' she said suddenly. Zim looked away from the ocean and to the girl. But Gaz didn't look back at him.

Instead she began to climb down the rocks

'What are you doing?' Zim asked without emotion.

'C'mon' she simply said as she made a small jump from one rock to the next.

'I'm not going down there' Zim said, his voice raising as Gaz crept further down the wall

'Wimp' she yelled up to him.

Finally she stopped on a rock close to the water. If she went any closer she would be drenched by every wave that crashed on the walls. She looked at the cracks and crevices of the rocks, just looking at all the creatures that lived between them.

'Gaz' Zim yelled down to her

'Wimp' she repeated in response. Slowly she moved her hand towards one of the crabs. But suddenly it scurried into the safety of a rock crevice.

'Gaz!' Zim yelled again. This aggravated her

'What!' She yelled back as she looked up at him. he just pointed out to the water.

Slowly Gaz turned her head and as she saw what was coming for her, she sighed

'Damn' she said without feeling, as a wave big enough to cover her came crashing down on the rocks.

Gaz felt the wave thrash her body about, but it quickly subsided

She sighed as she shook herself off to try to dry herself.

Suddenly she felt herself slip on the wet rock. Her feet fell out from under her and she fell straight down into the water. Luckily she just managed to grab onto the rock she was standing on with one hand.

'Gaz!' Zim yelled again.

'Hurry up and come down here you idiot!' Gaz yelled back at Zim as she clung to the rock, the waves pulling her away from the wall.

'Right' Zim said as he climbed down the rocks with a surprising amount of grace. Before Gaz could say anything more Zim was on the rock just above her. He fell to his knees and held his hand out to her. Gaz felt the pull of another wave and this made her react faster. She pulled her free hand out of the water and flung it up to Zims, grasping it tightly.

Zim pulled and Gaz pushed of the rock.

He managed to pull her out of the water just before another wave hit the rocks, drenching the two of them as they climbed back up the rocks.

They climbed up to the top and dropped back down onto the path.

'Great' Gaz complained 'now I'm drenched'

'I did warn you' Zim slyly said

'Shut up Zim You said nothing!' Gaz yelled back.

They both stood panting for a second, the thrill of what had just transpired still wearing off.

'Well then' Zim started 'do you have any more, "relaxing" activities'. Gaz just glared at him. Her gaze slowly looked over her shoulder to the beach. She rubbed her chin, then looked back at Zim

'Did you bring your swimmers on this trip?' Gaz asked the green boy

'Swimmers?' he questioned

'You know' she began 'clothes you swim in'. Zim just laughed

'Our Suits are designed to withstand all kinds of terrain. Weather it be fire, snow or even water'

Gaz rolled her eyes as Zim stood like a superior being in front of her.

'Well I need to get mine. Do you still have your wrist band from the holiday park?' She questioned. Zim looked at his wrist to see a yellow band on it

'This thing?' he asked.

'Yeah, It gives you access to the parks shuttle bus, and it stop's here every five minutes or so' Gaz said as she walked past Zim

'Wh-' Zim stuttered. He ran up beside her and walked with her 'then why did we walk here?'

Gaz shrugged

'It was a nice walk wasn't it' she said calmly

'AH!' Zim Screamed

*

Meanwhile, at some random rocks on the shore

'So you're saying that plutonium can be made out of everyday stuff?' Dib asked his father

'That's right son' the professor said as he wound his rod in slightly 'if you keep the base chemical in the right order, plutonium pretty much makes itself'

'Wow' Dib exclaimed. There was a moment of silence as they both looked up at their fishing rods

'Caught anything yet?' Dib asked his father

'Nope' he replied

'…cool'

**Well Well. When I wrote this one I wanted to show that Gaz was Still an Acidy, dangerous girl. So that's what the whole whip thing was all about. Hopefully I will be on top of the next chapter, so you won't have to wait very long. Oh and…oh yes…there will be fluff… **


	4. Chapter 4: The Sands Of Fun

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I would just like to thank all the people who fave storied and follow storied me even though it's been a while since my last update. This chapter is for you guys**

**Chapter Four: The Sands Of Fun**

They had taken the shuttle bus back to the caravan park, and the trip was considerably quicker then their walk this morning. The day had gone slowly and the time was still only about one in the afternoon. So they still had plenty of sunlight left

Gaz quickly checked in the mirror that her hair was still ok. She had slipped her swimmers on and she put her normal clothes on over the top. She reached over and grabbed the bag on the bed, and then she opened the bedroom door, walking into the living room.

Zim sat lazily on the couch, staring at the fan spinning slowly above him.

'Hypnotizing isn't it?' Gaz said, grabbing his attention. She had made Zim swear by the deal they had made yesterday before she showed him where she lived, just to make sure he wouldn't use this as a way to find Dib. But Zim had done nothing to make Gaz believe he was untrustworthy…other then trying to conquer the earth and kill all humans.

'Are you ready yet?' Zim asked flatly 'you take forever to change'

'Shut up idiot! I'm a girl, I'm aloud to take forever' Gaz yelled back. Zim shot up out of the couch and slowly made his way to the door.

'At this rate we'll miss the shuttle bus' Zim sassed. Gaz grabbed the spare key and moved outside onto the veranda with Zim, closing the door behind them.

'We have plenty of time dummy' Gaz sassed back as they walked down the steps and onto the path

'Why do you constantly belittle my intelligence?' Zim asked in a slightly aggravated tone

'What do you care what I call you?' She asked back

'I'll have you know that on my planet many might consider me to be a powerful mastermind, well inept in the ways of intelligence and…smartyness'

Gaz looked over to him with slanted eyes and Zim looked back at her triumphantly. Gaz finally sighed

'Well we're not on your planet, so you're an idiot'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

The argument continued in a similar fashion all the way to the bus stop and for at least half of the bus ride. But slowly Gaz lost interest in convincing the alien that he was dumb. So once the two of them stopped arguing Gaz let her mind wander. And as the bus rushed to the beach she wondered why she was doing all of this.

In many ways Gaz couldn't stand Zim. He was an arrogant, stuck up, self promoting idiot. But still, she hung out with him.

She however, let the argument slip from her mind, convincing herself she was doing all of this just so she could go home.

'Gaz' Zim said, pulling her out of her day dreams 'we're here'. She looked out the window to see the bus pulling up to the beach car park. As soon as it stopped the two of them stood up with the three or four other people on the bus and they all piled off.

As soon as Gaz's feet hit the ground she felt the familiar smell of Salt water on the breeze. She looked over to Zim standing next to her

'Shall we?' he asked, gesturing towards the path over the sand bank and to the beach. Gaz didn't answer. She simply walked passed him with a huff. Zim gave a stupid look, and then caught up to her.

'You done pouting yet?' he asked. Gaz thought about the question for a second, just to annoy Zim

'Hmm' she stalled 'I guess so'

'Good, because I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing whilst fighting the never ending battle against the forces of the ocean'.

It took all of Gaz's will power to not hit Zim at the end of his sentence, but as she topped the sand bank she passed her anger and it was replaced by enthusiasm to swim. She looked out at the water as the waves pounded towards the shore. There were quite a few people in the water. And the waves were crashing in a perfect way. Four life guards stood on the shore in their bright orange surf suits, watching for any signs of trouble.

They passed the sand bank and walked into the center of the beach. Gaz looked left and right for a good spot to place their stuff and once she eyed it she made a b-line towards it.

'Gaz?' Zim asked again. Gaz looked over to the boy 'you didn't answer my question'

'Oh right' she said suddenly. She stopped in the sand and sat down, opening her bag in front of her 'well, basically all you have to try to do is get past where the waves are breaking, then catch them back to the shore for fun'

She pulled two towels out of the bag and threw one at Zim. She then fluffed it out over the sand until it was straight

'I don't see the purpose behind this task' Zim mumbled

'That's because it's not a task, it's an activity'

'What's the difference?'

'An activity doesn't have to be completed, just enjoyed'

'Huff' was all Zim could say.

Gaz zipped her bag up and rose to her feet just in front of Zim. She was eager to get into the water and didn't want to waste time talking about it.

'If, in an activity nothing needs to be achieved, then wouldn't a…a-uh'

Zim began to stutter as Gaz pulled her shirt over her head. She could feel him staring at her, but she didn't look back at him.

'Wh-what are y-you doing?' Zim stuttered. Gaz smiled on the inside, but kept a straight face

'What do you mean?' She asked in a coy voice

'Why are you disrobing?'

'Well I can't go swimming in my shirt and jeans now can I'. Zim paused for a second

'And those are your-'

'Swimmers' Gaz interrupted as she threw her jeans onto her bag with her shirt 'yes they are'

Gaz never really felt uncomfortable with her body. She knew it…wasn't bad. Perhaps not perfect, in fact not even close to perfection. But it wasn't bad.

Zim gulped loudly as he looked at her. It was obvious he was confused more then anything.

Gaz finally almost burst out laughing.

'You are such an idiot Zim' she laughed. He shook his head and resumed his normal facial expression, as if he were only in a moment of sickness that he was now over

'Well then let's go swimming' he said in a normal voice. Gaz took a second to stop laughing, and then looked at him

'Alright' she agreed.

She paced her way down towards the waves, her eyes were fixated on the break line. But suddenly she stopped, realizing something very important.

'Wait!' she yelled as she grabbed at her wrist

'What what what?' Zim panicked. Slowly Gaz worked at her wrist until she finally pulled free the bracelet that was wrapped around it. It sparkled in the sunlight as she held in front of her.

'I almost forgot I was wearing it' she said as she turned back to the bag and towels

'What's so important about it?' Zim asked.

'It's the most expensive thing that I own' She said 'I got it from my whole family for my birthday a year or two ago…after I told them that I wanted it'. She opened her bag and placed it deep inside. Then she zipped it back up and walked back towards the water, Zim stopping for a second in confusion

'stupid human affiliation with possessions' Zim mocked. Gaz stared at him, but didn't comment.

The sand under her feet went from soft and shifty, to a harder sand, hardened by the waves. The water just reached her feet and the sudden coolness of the ocean on her toes felt good.

She kept walking into the water until she got to about knee height. Then she noticed something.

'Zim!' she yelled as she turned back to see the green boy standing just on the shore 'what are you waiting for?'

Zim closed his eyes just as the wave came towards him, and at its peak he jumped forward, landing in the water. It quickly rushed away from him and he opened his eyes.

Gaz just laughed under her breath

'c'mon' she urged 'we need to get past the break'.

Zim, now adjusted to the water, quickly joined up next to her and they both walked forward until the waves grew larger. They had reached the point where they were jumping just to get over the white wash and Gaz noticed zim was having some trouble.

'How are you going Zim?' she asked just after a wall of white wash passed under them

'This is a lot harder then you make it sound' he complained, spitting out some water

'We're almost at the break point' she reassured 'lets get past this wave coming now, then we'll sprint to the break line'

Gaz looked away from Zim to see another wall of white wash coming towards the two of them. She prepped herself to jump, she hated how hard it was to move while in the water.

'On three Zim' she said 'one...' but Gaz had misjudged the distance 'to late jump now' she quickly added

'What?' Zim said.

Gaz jumped over the white wash perfectly, but Zim hadn't moved quick enough. She looked back as the wave passed and miraculously Zim emerged from the white wash, right where he was before.

'Ah, the water tastes salty!' he yelled. Gaz laughed louder then she thought she would

'C'mon we've got to run' she said as she waded through the water

'Give me a break' Zim cried as he pushed forward.

They gained quite some distance before another wave presented itself. Gaz looked up at it as it towered towards the two of them. It was going to break just in front of them. There was no time to move in front of its break point, and walking backwards would just be stupid

'Zim' she quickly said 'go under it'

'Okay now I know you're crazy' he said. But Gaz new there was no time to explain how it would work. so she grabbed his hand and pulled him as close as she could. She then wrapped her free hand around his neck and dragged him under the water. She let go of his neck just as she heard the sound of the wave crashing above her. She dug her free hand into the sand, gripping into it tight.

The wave was strong, and if Gaz wasn't holding Zim he would have been thrown back to the shore. But at the same time as the wave being rough, it was also kind of calming.

The wave finally passed over and Gaz resurfaced with Zim right next to her. As soon as she was out of the water she took a breath in and shook her head dry. Zim coughed next to her.

'You are supposed to close your mouth you idiot' she said

'That was insanity' Zim said profoundly 'something that powerful is never meant to be enjoyed'

'Just wait until you catch a wave' Gaz replied.

They were now past the break line. Each wave was now just a mass of water taking them up and bringing them softly back down. There were a few waves that were at perfect breaking point for them to catch, but Gaz still had to Show Zim how to catch a wave, and after a few examples and practices on some less catchable waves, they were ready. Now they just needed a perfect wave.

'How do we know which ones are good for catching?'

'it should just be foaming at the top by the time it reaches us' Gaz said. But her mind was not on her words. Her eyes were focused on the mass of water moving towards them. It looked like it was forming into the perfect wave for them, and Gaz wasn't about to miss her opportunity

'Get ready Zim' she said

'This one?' Zim asked

'and…' Gaz stalled, waiting for the wave to come closer. It was now almost on top of them 'start swimming!' Gaz yelled.

She started paddling in the water, staying still though because of the pull of the wave. She felt the wave pick her up slightly, then suddenly, it broke, throwing her and Zim forward in a wave of white wash.

Gaz rested her arm to her sides and let the wave push her towards the shore at quick speeds. She looked over her shoulder. She could just see Zim through the white wash, struggling to keep himself from flipping over.

The water crashed all around her, still taking her further and further in land. But suddenly she felt the wave pick up, taking her higher

'uh-oh' she said through the water as she realized what was going on.

The wave was going to crash again.

It pulled her higher and she felt her whole body point to the ground and before she could do anything, she was thrown to the sea bed.

She was tossed around like a rag doll under the pressure of the wave, bumping against the sea bed as she rolled towards the shore. She held her head and shut her eyes tight. She felt the ground get so close that she was constantly dragging along it, and finally, she came to a holt as the wave ended.

She pulled her head out of the water and started coughing out the water that had managed to get into her mouth. She sat upright in the water and opened her eyes. The wave had nearly taken her all the way back to the shore.

She heard a spluttering next to her and noticed it was Zim, flailing about in the water. She helped him up until he was sitting upright. Slowly he opened his eyes, but something happened that made Gaz almost gasp.

His eye fell off, leaving his real, pink, glassy eye exposed. Zim looked at Gaz confused and Gaz moved her hand into the water, grabbing the contact

'Why is that boy weird?' a young girls voice came from behind Gaz. She turned to look at the small child standing behind her. She was pointing at Zim and shaking

'He didn't eat all of his vegetables and his eye fell off, now get lost!' she ordered

'Mommy!' the child ran off screaming.

Gaz sighed loudly and handed the contact to Zim. He quickly popped it back on his eye as if nothing had ever happened.

'See' Gaz said, standing up 'that was fun wasn't it?' She thrust her hand out and helped Zim up to his feet

'Fun!' Zim yelled 'we could have died!'. Gaz just laughed

'Ready to go again?' She asked

'Give me a second to catch my air' Zim said, leaning on his knees

'The phrase is, a second to catch my "Breath", and the answer is no' she said with a smile. And before Zim could argue, she was off into the water again.

Zim just sighed and ran after her.

**And there we go. I know it seems to end so suddenly…but that's because I couldn't remember how I wanted it to end….no seriously its all to do with the story. Hopefully it wont be as long a wait for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sequined Complications

**First of all I would like to thank all those who reviewed and apologize for the fact it took so long to post this chapter. But its here now and in my opinion…it's a good one**

**So enjoy…and review pleeeeaaase **

**Chapter Five: sequined complications **

It was actually quite frustrating Gaz thought. "Why would the fan have a setting that slow?" she wondered in her mind as she watched the fan spin ominously.

The sun had set beneath the horizon, and what twilight was left covered the sky. A few of the brighter stars had begun to fill the sky, sparkling above like jewelry.

The day at the beach had worn Gaz out, and now all she wanted to do was laze around. And she was fortunate enough to be able to do it alone.

Gaz's brother and father still had not returned, and Gaz didn't really expect them to come back. If she knew one thing about fishing it was that most fishing took place at night time.

"Those two are probably sitting around talking about some pointless topic" Gaz thought.

#Meanwhile, on a remote strip of rock out looking the ocean#

'What do you think?' Dib asked, looking across to his father. The professor rubbed his chin with one hand, making sure to still hold onto his fishing rod tightly.

'Well?' dib pushed impatiently

'Hmm' the professor muttered

'If you don't want to say it!' Dib finally snapped

'Forty seven percent' Dibs father said suddenly.

'What!' dib exclaimed 'only forty seven?'

'Forty eight max'

'That's harsh'

'Don't blame me son' the professor said 'I just do the math'

Dib sighed deeply as he reeled his rod in slightly, making sure he wasn't snagged on a rock

'To think my chances of dating Debby Pinson from school are only forty seven percent'

#Back at the beach house#

Gaz pulled her boot onto her foot with a light thud. She had sat around and done nothing for too long now.

She had remembered seeing a games arcade next to the pool as they entered the park yesterday. And with the death of her game slave, she needed her hit of video games.

Once she was dressed she headed to the door, looking back at the fan for only a second, and then slamming the door behind her.

The outside was hot and sticky and Gaz knew she was going to be eaten alive by mosquitoes. But never the less she walked of the deck and onto the small dirt path towards the entrance of the park.

There were many small kids running around, playing various games that Gaz remembered from her childhood. Well, more that she remembered other kids playing them while she sat on the sidelines and kept to herself. She never really had any problems with being an introvert, and she sure didn't mind it now.

But oddly she did find that she was enjoying the company of Zim.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something about that boy made her laugh.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she neared a simple bricked building just next to a fenced off pool. The bulk of the people still outside were gathered around here. Some played about in the pool while others sat at the sheltered barbeques cooking their dinner. It seemed this was the center of the holiday park, where everyone gathered.

Gaz could hear loud laser sounds and various explosion sounds echoing out of the bricked building, leading her to the assumption that this was the arcade building.

She rounded the path and into the doorway of the building. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting and flashing arcade game screens, and instantly she felt a feeling of familiarity.

She panned the room, talking in ever arcade game she saw. The walls were lined with various racing, shooting and crane game machines. Some were elaborate machines designed to simulate a driver's seat, while others were simple crane games. All of which however, looked shabby and run down.

Through the center of the room however stood two pool tables, evenly spaced.

The room was filled by only a few other kids, most younger then Gaz. They ran between gaming systems in their small groups. None of them had coins for the gaming machines, but they still managed to have fun.

'I destroyed one more!' an irritating voice echoed through the room, pulling Gaz from her thoughts. Instantly she recognized the voice. That shrill, irritating voice was impossible to misplace. Her eyes darted to the direction that the sound came from, and sure enough, standing by one of the pool tables, was Zim.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she looked over to the boy, but once she was over her initial shame she walked towards him.

But Gaz only took a few steps before stopping dead in her tracks

'Well take another shot then' a girl said, suddenly coming into Gaz's view.

The girl hung close to Zim, watching him with big blue eyes. Her hair was a flowing blonde wave and her body seemed perfectly shaped.

'Gaz' Zim said just before he took a shot 'why have you come to this place?' Zim said proudly

Gaz felt her eyebrows drop into an angry stare as she began to walk up to Zim again.

'What are you doing?' Gaz asked flatly, quickly glancing at the girl though the side of her eyes

'I was brought here'

'By whom?' she asked. Zim flung the pool queue across towards the blond haired girl, almost hitting her in the process.

Gaz slowly turned to look at her. The girl smiled lightly back at Gaz.

'I'm tiffany' she said in a fast, unbroken voice 'and this is Zim he's from New Zealand that's where his accent is from and him I guess wouldn't it be weird if he didn't come from the same place as his accent that would just be odd don't you think he's cute'

Gaz did nothing but give the girl an odd look. Her breathless, unbroken sentence left Gaz in awe. So all Gaz could do was turn back to Zim who stood standing triumphantly

'This girl here has agreed to show me how to play the war game called…pool' he said proudly 'my overpowering charismatic charm and my resistless intelligence brought her to me like an earth monkey to an earth banana'

'God I love your New Zealandier accent'

Gaz stood on the other side of the pool table, simply staring at Zim with a stern face. She had many words she wanted to say, but she reframed because of all the kids around.

'Do you want to play the pool with me?' Zim asked, gesturing to the pool queue leaning against the pool table just next to her.

'I wish I could have a New Zealandize accent' Tiffany added.

Slowly, Gaz moved her hand until it grasped the thin slice of varnished wood sitting next to her. She lifted it up and held it in front of her face, grasping it with her other hand as well.

'You're so sexy Zim' Tiffany quickly added.

Gaz felt something twitch in her brain, almost like a nerve snapping in her head.

And with that she quickly drew the stick back, then flung it round with as much force as she could muster. The stick swung round in Gaz's hands and smashed directly into the side of Zims head with such force that it cracked and splintered at the point of impact.

Zim went down to the floor like a tone of bricks.

'AH!' he yelled, grasping the side of his head

'I think you're hot' Tiffany quickly added as Zim rolled around on the floor, grasping the side of his head.

Gaz dropped what was left of the pool queue and stormed towards the door. She had enough of games for the night.

'Gaz' she heard from Zim as she walked out the door. But she didn't turn to look at him.

She quickly rounded the building and began down the dirt path leading back to her house, walking at a quick pace.

As she walked she could just faintly hear the sound of quick footsteps growing louder from behind her

'I love you Zim!' Tiffany's voice tolled out from behind her 'I love you and your New Zealandish accent'

'Gaz' Zims voice said suddenly from close behind her. But Gaz just hung her head low and walked faster 'Gaz!' Zim asked again.

'What?' Gaz snapped without stopping or looking back

'What do you think I want' he snapped back. He ran up beside her, almost jogging just to keep up with her quick pace

'Go away idiot' was all Gaz felt was necessary. Zim placed a hand on her shoulder and Gaz quickly pushed it of, almost making Zim fall backwards.

He took a second, then caught back up to her

'You know' he began 'you're crazy!'

'I said go away!' Gaz snapped

'You go around, being angry and attempting to assassinate people'

'Zim!'

Gaz saw her house come into view and she quickly walked up to it, dodging Zim as he tried to stop her.

'You have no sense of other people' Zim said angrily

'Oh I don't have any senses hey!?' Gaz snapped back 'you're the idiot going around-' Gaz stopped mid sentence as she realized how she was going to finish her sentence. Suddenly she grew angry at herself more then anything

'See!' Zim flailed as they both walked up the stairs and onto the deck 'you so high and mighty you don't even have to finish sentences'

Suddenly Gaz spun around on the stop to face Zim directly

'All you ever do is-' Zim broke off as Gaz grasped the front of his shirt. And seemingly with all her strength she pulled Zim towards her.

She closed her eyes as she planted her lips onto his.

And just as quickly as the argument had started, it had finished.

Now they both just stood at the top of the stairs. Gaz still held his shirt tightly, but Zim didn't try to resist. Gaz could feel that he was confused, and to be honest…so was she.

Slowly she opened her eyes and pulled her face away from his slowly, feeling her lips almost peel of his. He looked back at her with nothing but confusion plastered over his face. His eyes were wide, but almost sympathetic. Gaz pulled her face back just far enough to look him in the eyes.

Suddenly her facial expression changed from calm, to angry. She took the hand she grasped his shirt with and placed it flat on his chest. And with all her strength, she pushed him clean of his feet.

He flew down the stairs and landed hard on the dusty ground below.

'I told you' Gaz was struggling to keep her face straight 'to go away!' she yelled.

She looked down at him, and he looked up at her, and this stare seemed to go forever.

Gaz felt her eyes begin to well up and she tried to blink it away. She swallowed the butterflies in her stomach and turned towards the door.

She quickly opened it and, without another glance back, she entered and slammed the door shut behind her.

She leant against the closed door and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She felt the caress of tears slowly flowing down her face, but she didn't cry out loud, fearing Zim would hear her.

It was quite a long time until Gaz heard the sound of Zims footsteps walking away. But by then she was all out of tears.

She wasn't laughing now.

**Wow. That was unexpected don't you think. And just as they were getting on so well. But reading this chapter you may have noticed that their were no punctuation marks in Tiffany's sentences. This is on purpose. Its supposed to show she has no breaks in her words.**

**Anyway. Next one will be a good one I promise **


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Rock The Boat

**Hiya all. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, so many plot changes are running through my head right now. I just want to pick one you will all like.**

**And THANK YOU!!! For the reviews. They're Fantastic. Keep up the good work **

**Chapter 6: don't rock the boat **

Her mind was still hazy and her eyes were still heavy. She had to really concentrate just to move the spoon into the bowl and lift the cereal into her mouth.

The sound of crackling fat filled the room and was only challenged by the sound of her father humming some unknown tune.

Basically, Gaz was tired.

'You're going to love this kids' the Professor said with a flip of the pan 'it's not everyday you get to do this'

'Ugh' Gaz groaned into the spoon that half hung in her mouth. Dip looked up from his cereal and at Gaz

'What's wrong with you?' he asked

'I should be asleep is what' Gaz muttered back.

She felt her brother lean in closer over the table, making Gaz move back slightly

'Sorry about this' he whispered to Gaz 'dad really wanted to do this as a family. He obviously thought you would like it'

Gaz gave dib a lazy stare as he sat back in his seat properly.

The reason Gaz was woken at such an early hour was that the holiday park had provided a free charter boat trip for the day. It was an offer they gave to some of the park inhabitants and it involved taking a boat trip out to deep sea for fishing.

Gaz had no intention what so ever to do any fishing, but the trip did sound better then staying in town all day, dealing with various…problems.

The events of last night were still fresh in her mind, and running the circumstance over and over in her head made her feel she overreacted somewhat. This didn't mean she thought Zim was right…just that she was wrong…sort of.

'What's on your mind daughter?' the professor said as he sat at the table, placing a wad of bacon onto a plate in the center of the table. Gaz reached over and grabbed a handful of bacon and placed it next to her bowl.

'I'm, just exited is all dad' she lied

'As you should be. They say all the good fish are caught out in the deeper water'

Gaz sighed under her breath as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon. She still didn't feel too fantastic about last night, but she couldn't let her brother see her sad. If she did he would worry and investigate the cause and Zim's whereabouts would almost certainly become obvious. So right now the safest place she could be was on that boat and away from the green monstrosity.

'C'mon kids hurry up and eat, we need to be at the dock by eight o'clock' Gaz's father said, rising from the table.

Gaz had packed a small bag of things she might need for the boat, and once she was done she was hurried out the door by her father and brother. Though Dib acted cool about all this, it was painfully obvious he was just as eager as the professor.

They walked down the path and towards the beach inside the break wall and after about five minutes of walking they made it to the dock where a few people had gathered.

And tethered to the dock, was the boat.

It was a decent sized boat, not small but not large either. If you were at the front of the boat you would be able to have your own conversation without people at the back having to listen. It had a small cabin where the boat driver and his assistant sat, and at the back was where all the passengers sat. then if you worked your way around the cabin there was the front of the boat, where there were more fishing poles tethered to the boats edge. The front of the boat was much smaller then the back and it was obvious that most people would stay at the back.

They walked onto the dock and joined the people waiting by the boat.

A man that was obviously the captain stepped into the crowed and spoke up.

'Alright everyone we are just about ready to depart' he said in a booming voice 'so get yourself ready and to those who have weak bladders, go to the bathroom now…before we leave'.

Gaz's eyes shifted between the faces of the other passengers.

There was a small family consisting of two young kids and their parents who didn't look too ocean savvy. In fact they looked somewhat too pompous to be accepting a free charter fishing trip.

But Gaz's gaze wandered away from the family and to the other passenger. He was an old man. His face was impacted with wrinkles and his small shabby beard was as grey as the thinning hair on his head.

Gaz looked on at the man with a sense of curiosity. He seemed to be at a glance, a man of great wisdom. Gaz wasn't sure why.

'uhh' Did stalled, Pulling Gaz out of her daydreams 'I'm just going to…quickly' he gestured to a small building just of the path a bit. The sign on the building read toilet and Gaz sighed

'You're such an idiot' she said through a slanted stare. But dib took little notice of it, running off to the bathroom and entering the side labeled "boys"

Gaz looked away from the building to look back at the old man. Slowly he turned his head, obviously feeling Gaz's eyes on him. Gaz quickly looked away and fiddled with her hair as if nothing ever happened.

'I though I might find you here' a voice said. Gaz looked back up at the man, but once she noticed the man hadn't said anything, she became confused.

Slowly she turned her head and once she laid her eyes on who had spoken…she wished she hadn't.

Their, standing in front her was the one person she didn't want to see. She remembered what she had said last night and she stood by her words.

But here he was, standing proud and tall as usual. As if nothing had ever happened.

Suddenly however, her mind snapped. Her head jerked over to the boys bathroom, then back to Zims face. She quickly glanced at her father and as soon as she saw him talking to the boat captain, she took action.

She flung passed Zim and headed towards the toilet building, grabbing his arm firmly on her way passed.

'ah! Hey what are yo- let go of- ah' Zim complained as Gaz almost dragged him around to the building and towards the girls bathroom . she entered the bathroom and shoved Zim into it.

The room was very similar to their bathroom at school, except no-one was smoking.

Zim backed up to the far wall where the sinks were lined up.

'Oh gods you've brought me in here to kill me haven't you?' Zim panicked

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't?' She demanded in a sharp tone.

Zim looked left, then right, then every other direction he could until he finally looked back at Gaz

'I am Zim' he said optimistically.

'My Brother is probably out there right now!' Gaz said, not wanting to play games 'do you want to blow the deal'

'The Dib monkey is just out there?' Zim asked in a tone that made Gaz suddenly seize up.

Suddenly she realized it would be all too easy for Zim to run passed her and out, directly at Dib. He would ruin everything.

She watched on as the boy moved away from the wall slightly, then glanced to the mirrors on his left. There was a silence for a moment and Gaz looked over her shoulder to see how far away the doorway was

'If I go out there he'll recognize me instantly' Zim said out of the blue. Gaz sighed under her breath, realizing he wasn't going to blow his cover

'You could just wait until we leave on the boat' Gaz offered

'No way' Zim shook his head 'I got a free space ship ride and I'm taking it'

Gaz sighed deeply, but realized something in mid sigh.

"There is no way Dib would expect to see Zim on a boat in the middle of the ocean" she thought. She sized up the boy in his fake human outfit. However brilliant her plan was, he did look rather…green.

She muttered a swear word under her breath and mover towards him.

Zim moved back until he was against the wall again and Gaz took advantage of this by pinning him against it with her hand. Then with her free hand she reached into her small bag.

'What are you doing you crazy human?'

'Making you look human' she quickly replied as she pulled out her foundation from her bag. She clipped it open and dipped the brush deep in, picking up as much powder as she could pick up. She then started to apply it to Zims face.

'What is this foul stuff' Zim spat. Gaz pinned him harder

'Shut up and hold still' she ordered

She had to apply a lot into Zims face and hands until his skin began to look normal, but after about five minutes Gaz stepped back a bit to look him over. With the mix of too much foundation and his green skin underneath, he looked like a sick boy. But he would at least pass off as human.

Zim turned to his left to look at the mirror

'Hmm' he hummed 'you have done well human'

'Gee, thank goodness I have your approval' Gaz said sarcastically. she quickly gave her own face a quick once over with the brush, then turned for the door

'c'mon then, if you're getting on this boat then its now or never'

Gaz made sure the coast was clear for Zim to exit the girl's bathroom with her. The one thing she didn't need circulating around the holiday park was a vicious rumor about her and a boy alone in the girl's bathroom.

Almost everyone was on the boat now, except for Dib who was just hopping from the deck and into the boat. Zim and Gaz ran up to the dock and quickly glanced over to the captain who looked at the two of them with an aggravated look.

They hopped from the deck and into the boat. The floor rocked slightly under Gaz's feet and instantly she knew this wasn't going to be a smooth ride for her.

Her thought patters were interrupted as she saw Dib approaching the two of them.

Gaz took a deep breath in. this was the moment of truth.

'Where did you go off to?' Dib asked his sister

'Just uh, needed to go to the toilet myself' she said somewhat calmly

'Hmm' Dib shrugged of. His eyes moved across to Zim and he looked the boy up and down

'Who's this?' Dib asked in a flat tone

'this is, uh someone I met yesterday' Gaz stuttered.

'I'm Dib, Gaz's brother' he waved at Zim. Zim slowly opened his mouth and Gaz suddenly remembered…Zim was an idiot.

She quickly clasped her hand over his mouth and this muffled the name he was about to say

"that was close" Gaz thought "in fact other then Zim saying his real name, Dib would probably recognize his voice"

'his name is…' She stalled. She moved her tongue around in her mouth as she thought of a name. her tongue grazed over a bit of bacon caught in the back of her teeth.

'his name is Carb' she almost shouted.

Dib looked about awkwardly as Gaz held onto Zims mouth

'Uh, okay' he stalled 'it was nice to meet you…Carb, but now I have to go…over there' he gestured to the other side of the boat 'you two have fun now' he said in a sly, suggestive voice.

Gaz glared at the back of her brother as he walked away. She knew what he was suggesting, and she didn't like it one bit.

'Carb?' Zim questioned in a flat tone. Gaz looked back over to the pale boy and he looked back at her. Slowly she started to giggle under her breath about the whole situation. No matter what had happened last night, right now…it was kind of funny.

'Carb?' he questioned again

'what' she said innocently 'bacon makes me fat'.

And with that Gaz walked to another side of the boat, leaving Zim confused more then ever.

But under the skin Gaz was worried.

How was she going to keep Zim hidden from Dib for the whole trip?

**How indeed is she going to hide this?.**

**When I was writing this one I was worried it was going to be one of those stories where they make Zim the picture of Manliness. But come on people…he is VERY green and scrawny.**

**So hopefully it won't be too long till the next Chapter. The plot is in my mind now; let's just hope it doesn't change again**


End file.
